


Marichat May 2019

by InkJackets



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat, Marichat May, marichatmay2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkJackets/pseuds/InkJackets
Summary: A collection of drabbles (exactly 100 words each) written for Marichat May 2019.The prompt list can be foundhere.I'll also be posting them ontumblr





	1. No Powers

Chat stood protectively over his injured princess. 

The akuma loomed over the two of them.  Eyes maniacal. Grin demonic.

They had finally been cornered. 

A frantic beep from Chat’s ring.

They had finally been outsmarted.

Fatigue flushed Adrien’s body as his suit fell away.

He heard a gasp behind him as Marinette took in his civilian form. 

They were both bathed in shadow as the akuma raised itself up and laughed.

Adrien clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. 

He held his ground. 

For he was still Chat Noir. And he would defend his princess until the day he died. 


	2. Greek AU

Chat Noir had no place in the land of the living. As the God of Destruction, born of Chaos, he was of the dead. 

But he couldn’t keep away from the breath of life personified: Marinette.

He watched her as she walked; skirts swirling as her dainty feet picked a path through the grass, flowers blooming in her wake. 

She stopped. She picked up the fruit Chat had left out.

Guilt; dread; anticipation churned within him as Marinette swallowed the flesh of the pomegranate.

There was no going back. 

The Goddess of Creation would be of the living no more. 


	3. Kittens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I actually wrote two drabbles for this prompt cause I wrote an angsty one but then I was like HOLD UP the prompt is KITTENS there needs to be FLUFF!! 
> 
> So uh, yeah. Read the first one for angst, and the second for fluff :D

The rain pattered on the rooftops; formed pools on the cold ground; dripped incessantly on the black cat huddled in the alleyway, face buried in his arms. 

The rain drowned his thoughts, his emotions. 

A wet softness rubbed against his leg. 

Sorrowful green eyes peered up at him.

Chat picked the kitten up, ‘You need a hug too, huh?’ It purred. 

Footsteps splashed towards him. 

Alert.

A black-haired girl stood in front of him.

Silence.

She fell to her knees and enveloped him.

Warmth. Safety. Rain ran down Chat’s cheeks as emotion overwhelmed him.

Marinette held her kitten tight.

 

* * *

 

The beast stalked its prey. Growling, tail swishing, it pounced!

It tore at its prey with his teeth and shredded it with its-

‘Hey!’ 

The kitten mewed with displeasure as it was pulled away from Marinette’s yarn. 

She hugged it tight but it struggled and escaped.

It jumped into Chat Noir’s lap and rubbed against him, purring, before curling up and glaring at Marinette.

Marinette sighed. 

Chat grinned.

‘Don’t worry, princess. I still love you.’

‘Why do I have to have a thing for stray kittens?’

Chat pulled her close, ‘Cause we’re purrfect.’

Marinette snuggled up to him, ‘Silly kitty.’


	4. Birthday

Birthdays in the Agreste mansion were a cold, distant, obligatory affair.

In the Dupain-Cheng household they were anything but.

Chat landed on the balcony.

Shock. 

He was flooded with warmth, familiarity, and sweetness.

Disbelief. 

With cookies and cakes and cuddles.

Awe. 

A birthday from his childhood dreams, a venture long given up. 

Only when Marinette wiped away his tears did he realise he was crying.

‘You did all this? For me?’ he whispered.

‘You are my everything, Chat Noir.’

His heart melted like the candles on the cake. 

‘I love you so much, Marinette.’

She kissed him. ‘And I, you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Ok I'll admit for this one I counted 'Dupain-Cheng' as one word~~


	5. Cooking/Baking

Chat Noir was a powerful figure.

He looked down at his white body.

But he was now Blanc.

He grinned maniacally as he felt new powers rise within him.

Marinette backed up against the trays of bread. 

She cried in pain. 

Chat stalked forwards.

She crumbled.

Chat’s eyes glinted menacingly. ‘You’re toast.’

Marinette squealed as he pounced and rubbed flour into her hair and clothes, turning her also from noir to blanc.

‘You are pure evil!’ Marinette laughed.

Chat smirked, ‘Nobody is black and wheat, princess.’

Their half-baked goods lay on the side, forgotten in the heat of battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao how many puns can you spot?


	6. Adoption/Family

Chat Noir crouched on the rooftop. It was a cold, starless night. But a square of yellow light pierced the dark.

A Dupain-Cheng shaped patch of warmth.

He watched Marinette eat and laugh with her family. His heart yearned with longing.

Even when his mother had been around, life hadn’t been that carefree.

Chat jumped as the window opened. 

Marinette leant out and called to him.

Wary, he crept forwards.

‘It’s cold out there, would you like to come in?’

Chat blinked. 

Marinette’s expression was tender. Her parent’s smiles, safe.

Chat’s eyes burnt hot with tears.

‘I’d love to’. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, I struggled to come up with something for this one, hence the delayed posting, but I like how it turned out in the end


	7. Roommates

It was… interesting living with a superhero.

Chat Noir had fallen through her dorm window one day when hiding from a villain and ended up staying the night. 

And the next night.

And the night after that.

Marinette didn’t mind though.

She gathered he didn’t have the best home. And so if he found her place safe, who was she to deny him?

Especially when he brought her fresh pastries.

 

Marinette munched happily on a croissant as she studied.

A face appeared over her shoulder.

‘Whatchya doin’, princess?’

Marinette blushed.

There was one problem. 

She might be falling for him.


	8. Mittens for Kittens

Marinette gazed at the grey clouds as a gust of icy air blew through her window. She shivered. Winter was here.

She turned her attention back to her work. 

Just a few more finishing touches… and…done!

There was a knock at her ceiling.

Marinette smiled. Right on time.

Chat Noir crawled through, ears flat and tail down with cold. 

Marinette held her gift out. Chat’s eyes lit up.

‘They’re so soft,’ he said, ‘but I can’t.

‘Don’t be silly, all kittens need mittens!’

Chat felt a warmth spread in his chest.

He laughed.

He loved this girl so much.


	9. Ice Skating

The ice glistened gold with the evening sun, and the sound of skates rang sharply through the air. The lonely duo flew across the ice in perfect harmony. Weaving, gliding, spinning as one until they slowly, slowly, came to a stop. 

Flushed cheeks. Heaving chests. Warm hands.

‘You skate so beautifully,’ Marinette said softly. ‘Why won’t you tell me who you are?’

Regret filled Chat Noir’s eyes until it threatened to spill down his cheeks.

‘It’s for the best.’

He pulled his hands from hers. The warmth vanished. 

He skated away, leaving those desperate blue eyes alone in the cold.


	10. Victorian AU

Marinette gazed upon Chat Noir. A blush lit her cheeks. He had a handsome visage, if obscured by cloth. 

‘Why do you cover yourself so?’ she questioned.

He lay his beguiling eyes upon her. ‘I fear detection.’

‘Oh?’

‘And, if you were to lay eyes on my true face, why I fear you would faint with adulation!’

‘I concur!’ Marinette bristled with admonition, yet a smile tainted her lips. ‘Pray, reveal yourself!’

Chat ruminated, a convincing act. 

‘At a later date, princess. If luck prevails.’

She ruffled her skirts in vexation.

‘I will hold you to your word, Chat Noir.’


	11. Mask Ball

Adrien looked over his shoulder as he entered the palace. If his father knew he was here…

He adjusted his mask and delved into the crowd.

Thrill sparked within him. This was a whole new world; filled with jewels, glitter and gold.

He backed into someone. ‘Pardon me, my lady,’ he bowed

A tender hand lifted his chin. He froze. Those stunning blue eyes…

They belonged to the princess - Princess Marinette. 

‘And who might you be?’ she asked.

‘Chat Noir, your highness.’

She raised an eyebrow. ‘Very well, _chaton._ I’ll play along…’ Her eyes glinted. 

 _‘If_ you dance with me.’


	12. Post Reveal

Chat Noir walked along the balcony railing, arms held wide for balance. He was smiling that carefree smile she had grown to love. 

Marinette watched him. A feeling of disquiet knotted within her.

‘You don’t have to wear your suit, you know,’ she said.

‘I know,’ Chat said simply before flipping off and landing gracefully next to her. ‘But I like it.’

Marinette didn’t smile. 

‘It worries me how much you stay transformed.’

Chat shrugged. ‘It makes me feel safe.’

‘But you should feel safe as Adrien too,’ she insisted.

‘I know,’ Chat repeated, quieter this time. 

‘But I don’t.’


	13. Villain

'STOP! _PLEASE!'_ Chat cried, an ear-splitting sound.

Marinette looked at him. Her empty gaze pierced his soul.

 _'Marinette!'_  Tears streamed down his cheeks. 'Don’t let Hawkmoth do this to you!'

She took a step towards him. 

She raised her arms. Akuma magic flowed from her hands, destroying everything in its path.

Chat cried. 

He scrabbled along the rooftop; tiles shattered beneath his feet.

He gritted his teeth and launched himself off the building.

He embraced her.

She struggled but he pinned her arms down.

'I know you’re still in there! _Please!'_

Pain welled within him.

'I love you Marinette.'


	14. Angst

Chat Noir screamed as Ladybug slammed into the ground. He yelled at her to get up, but she didn’t respond.

Blood pooled around her body.

His own wounds were debilitating, rendering him useless.

Chat whimpered as the akuma plucked out Ladybug’s earrings.

Her suit faded.

Marinette.

Ladybug was Marinette.

His princess.

And she was lifeless.

Chat gave a wordless cry of pain. He gritted his teeth and clawed his way to her.

He reached out. Almost- almost!

He screamed as a black boot crushed his wrist.

‘Please.’ Tears streamed down Chat’s face. ‘Marinette, my lady, _please_.’

But she was gone.


	15. Found

It was a glorious but lazy Sunday afternoon.

Sunlight and birdsong drifted through the open window, and the gentle clicking of Marinette’s needles as she knitted lulled Chat into sleep.

He curled up tight against Marinette and sighed with pleasure as she paused in her knitting to stroke his head.

He was at peace.

He raised his head.

‘Chat?’ Marinette asked, quizzical.

He lay back down, smiling as he realised something. Warmth spread throughout his body

‘I’ve found it,’ he whispered to himself.

‘Found what?’

He looked into her eyes. Those soft, serene eyes.

‘A place where I feel safe.’


	16. Ghosts

A butterfly. 

All it takes is one little white butterfly.

Darkness. 

Terror. 

Panic.

‘I am Hawkmoth.’

Those horrifying words echo over and over in his mind.

Pain shoots up his knees as he remembers falling to the floor. Tears sting his eyes as he remembers screaming in distress. His father standing over him… sliding the ring off his finger…

Adrien doesn’t even need the words and he’s back in his suit, ready to fight the ghosts of his past.

‘Adrien, shhh,’ Marinette holds Adrien’s leather clad body tight as he shakes. ‘Come back to me,’ she whispers. 

‘You’re safe now.’


	17. Rooftop Save

‘NO!’ Marinette cried, a gut-wrenching scream.

The world slowed. 

Marinette fell gradually; silently; gracefully. Chat’s eyes widened with horror. His heart gave a single drawn-out thump. His breath caught in his throat. And Marinette fell.

_‘CHAT!’_

The world slammed back into high speed as Marinette tumbled. Chat burst forward; his heart in his throat, breathing short and quick.

He ran up the side of a building and leapt. He caught her mid-air and used his baton to land them safely.

He kept a tight hold of Marinette as she shivered and cried. 

That had been too close.  


	18. Balconies

‘O Marinette, Marinette, where for art thou, Marinette?’

Marinette froze. She cringed as everyone on the street looked up at the hero on her balcony, before turning to her, mouths agape.

Marinette dashed into the bakery and up to her room.

She slammed open the trapdoor.

 _‘Chat!’_ she hissed, ‘What are you _doing?’_

‘My Lady!’ he turned with a flourish, ‘You have been gone far too long, I missed you so!’

‘You are so dramatic.’

Chat beamed. ‘You love me for it.’

Marinette sighed. A smile grew on her face. 

‘That I do.’

She pulled him in and kissed him.


	19. Flowers

Marinette was watering her plants when Chat landed behind her.

She smiled.

She plucked the best looking rose from the pot before spinning on her heel and presenting it to Chat with a flourish-

Only to be faced with a bouquet of roses.

She blinked.

Chat grinned. It widened. He threw back his head and laughed.

‘I win!’

He plucked the rose from her hand and handed her the bouquet.

Marinette huffed, but there was a sparkle in her eye.

‘Our love isn’t a competition _chaton.’_

Chat pulled her in and kissed her.

‘Yes it is, and you’re my prize.’


	20. Pranks

Marinette gazed lovingly at the bright billboard.

She didn’t notice the head peep over her shoulder.

‘Hi.’

Marinette jumped. ‘Chat! Don’t _do_ that!’

He laughed. Her scowl turned into a grin.

Chat gestured to the billboard. ‘In love with Adrien, huh?’

Marinette blushed.

‘What if I told you I’m Adrien Agreste?’

Marinette’s smile dropped. ‘No,’ she said disbelievingly. ‘No, you _can’t_ be.’ She panicked. ‘You-You _can’t-‘_

He threw back his head and pretended to laugh.

‘Haha! I’m pulling your leg.’

She visibly sank with relief. ‘Don’t joke like that!’

Chat plastered on a grin as he went cold inside.


	21. Cold Night

Adrien shivered. The streets of Paris were cold; dark; empty.

‘Adrien, don’t punish yourself like this!’ Plagg pleaded.

‘I deserve it!’ His teeth chattered. ‘Chat is a failure. I got akumatised, _again._ ’

‘But-‘

He transformed. He didn’t want to listen.

Footsteps rang ahead. 

It was Marinette. She looked frozen.

‘Princess?’

‘Chat?’

Tears welled in her eyes.

‘Chat, you’re an amazing superhero!’

To his shock, she embraced him.

‘You are loved by so many, including me.’ Her tears pattered beneath them.

‘Don’t give up on yourself, okay?’

Chat stood frozen until his tears joined hers, steaming as they hit the floor.


	22. Sick

There was a knock at Marinette’s window. It was Chat.

Something was wrong.

She threw open the window.

Chat stumbled into her room and collapsed onto the floor.

‘Chat!’ she pulled him to his feet. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Don’t feel well,’ he mumbled.

Marinette lay him down on her chaise.

‘Oh kitty,’ she brushed his fringe from his hot brow. ‘You should be at home.’

He shook his head.

‘I…I can’t.’

‘Can’t what?’

Chat shivered. His voice dropped to a whisper.

‘I can’t be at home.’

Marinette frowned.

‘It’s so cold. And lonely.’

His voice turned venomous.

‘I hate it.’


	23. Pillows and Blankets

Marinette walked into her room to find all her pillows, duvets, blankets, and cushions piled up in the middle of her room.

‘Chat?’ she called out.

There was no response.

She cautiously walked up to the pile.

She peeled back a blanket to see Chat Noir, curled up and fast asleep, amongst the pillows.

He blearily blinked his eyes.

‘’sa fort o’ cosiness,’ he mumbled in response to Marinette’s raised eyebrow.

Marinette laughed in exasperation.

She dived in anyway. ‘You are such a cute kitty.’

‘A cosy kitty, you mean.’

They both giggled as they snuggled up to each other.


	24. Nap Lap

It was a miserable afternoon. 

The wind howled as it weaved through the streets, the rain pattered incessantly on the eaves, and the cold crept into every nook and cranny within its icy grasp.

But Chat Noir was warm.

Curled up on Marinette’s lap, being lulled to sleep with her gentle humming drifting lazily through the room and the soft scratches of her pen on the paper, he was completely at peace. 

Marinette paused in her sketching to stroke him tenderly on the head.

Pleasure thrummed within him.

A small smile grew on his face.

It was a perfect afternoon.


	25. Puss in Boots

_SLAM!_

Marinette’s pencil careened to the side as a boot slammed onto her desk.

Marinette raised her head. The boot was connected to a leg, to a body, to a smug looking Chat Noir. 

‘What do you think?’

Marinette looked at the boot, and back at Chat before raising her eyebrow.

‘They’re from the new Agreste line,’ he said.

‘They’re _WHAT?’_ Marinette spluttered. 

She googled it and was stunned to find Chat was right.

She pointed at her screen. ‘Adrien pulls them off much better than you,’ she smirked.

Chat scoffed. 

‘Adrien couldn’t look better than me if he tried!’


	26. Fencing

Marinette and Chat Noir lowered their foils and collapsed onto the floor, exhausted.

‘I knew you could fence, but I didn’t realise you were _this_ good!’ Marinette exclaimed.

Chat grinned, ‘What can I say, I’m a cat of many talents.’

Marinette laughed.

Silence fell around them as they caught their breaths back.

‘Why do you want to learn to fence anyway?’ Chat asked.

Marinette blushed. ‘There’s a boy…’

‘Ah,’ Chat’s heart sank, ‘there’s always a boy.’

Marinette looked up at him. Chat’s breath caught in his throat as her pupils dilated in her big blue eyes.

_‘That boy is you.’_


	27. Protecting You

‘Have you ever lost someone close to you?’

Marinette shook her head.

‘You can’t imagine what it feels like,’ Chat whispered. ‘A part of me is gone. There’s nothing there.’ His voice rang hollow. ‘And nothing will ever fill it.

‘Do you know how desperate I am to fill that hole? I’d be willing to give anything, _anything_ to feel whole again.’

Tears stung Marinette’s eyes. 

She wanted to throw her arms around him, to hold him close and never let him go.

She wanted to protect him from the void he was slipping into.

But she didn’t know how.


	28. Secrets

‘Hey Marinette?’

Marinette turned her head. Chat’s voice was unusually solemn.

‘Can you keep a secret?’

Marinette knew she could be trusted, but something in Chat’s voice made her hesitate. Conflict and pain flickered behind his gaze, tying a knot of dread in her stomach.

She reluctantly nodded her head.

‘I know who Hawkmoth is,’ he said quietly.

 _‘What?’_ she breathed.

‘And I know why he wants the miraculous stones. But,’ he hesitated, ‘there’s something else, something I could never tell Ladybug.’

Marinette’s breath stuck in her throat as Chat’s tortured eyes met hers.

_‘I want his plan to succeed.’_


	29. Werecat

‘Marinette!’ Adrien cried as he writhed in pain. ‘I don’t want to turn!’ 

He fell to his knees as his muscles pulled away from his bones and his guts twisted inside him.

‘It hurts!’

Marinette moved to comfort him.

‘No! Get away from me!’ he lashed out. He slammed his hands over his mouth. ‘I don’t want to hurt you,’ he whispered.

Tears welled in Marinette’s eyes. ‘That won’t happen.’

‘You can’t know that,’ he sobbed.

‘But I do,’ Marinette said, cheeks shining with tears.

She forced Adrien to meet her eyes. 

‘Because you’re my _chaton,_ and I love you.’


	30. Prey/Hunt

Chat scrambled across the rooftops as the akuma chased him down. 

Fear and anger and confusion churned within him. 

He didn’t want to be akumatised! To hurt the people he was supposed to be protecting.

Suddenly, there was Marinette. Standing on her balcony like a beacon of light.

He flew into her arms. She held him tight.

The akuma landed on the balcony railing. It gave one slow beat of its wings.

Marinette glared at it, right through to Hawkmoth, and dared him to carry out his akumatisation.

She smiled grimly as the little black butterfly flew into the dark.


	31. Supernatural Creatures

Have you heard of the fae? 

Of Queen Marinette, with skin spun from moonlight and midnight mysteries in her hair?

Or her protector, Chat Noir, with armour wrought from darkness and the forest’s soul in his eyes?

Well, they have heard of you.

And they watch. 

Watch as you paddle in the shallows of the woods, playing the hero, playing the saviour, playing the fool who vows to rid the world of evil.

They smile sweetly as you step into their realm.

But good and evil don’t exist here, only the chaos that is nature.

You don’t stand a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marichatmay is done!!!
> 
> I know I was a little late with it, but I can’t believe I actually finished it!!
> 
> I was in quite a bad place over a year ago due to academic stress and my adhd, so the fact that I actually managed to complete this project is honestly a big deal for me. I’ve definitely come along way over the past year and fingers crossed I’ll keep improving :) 
> 
> Thank you everyone for your kudos and comments, it honestly means so much to me
> 
> Let me know which ones were your favs! :D
> 
> You can also find me over on [tumblr!](https://inkjackets.tumblr.com) I've been posting my drabbles there and would really appreciate it if you gave your favs a like and reblog :) (they can all be found [HERE](https://inkjackets.tumblr.com/tagged/marichatmay2019/chrono))


End file.
